


Fate

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: It is Tommy and Helen's wedding day





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC... no copyright infringement intended  
>  _Inspired by a prompt posted at marismckay.com_

I turned and smiled at Helen as walked towards me.

I was still smiling as she came to a stop at my side, sliding her hand into mine. She squeezed it; for reassurance or affection I wasn’t sure. 

Did it matter?

I’m smiling at her so hard that my face hurts from the action. There’s nothing natural or genuine about it, it is a rictus grin. 

Can she tell?

The officiant’s words are a monotonous drone. I respond in all the right places with all the right words. But there is no feeling behind them, no truth. 

I don’t know what I am doing here. No, that is not true. I am doing what is expected of me, playing my part in this charade, playing it to perfection.

As always.

This is not what I want. She is not who I want. But she is who I am expected to want. Another not quite right piece being made to fit in my birthright jigsaw puzzle of a life.

I appear to have everything, and yet in truth I have nothing. I live in a gilded cage, looking out on a world that I am desperate to be a part of, and yet I am continually denied.

I am constrained. I am shackled. I am beyond tired. I am stuck on an endless treadmill of being seen to do the right thing when all I really want to do is get off.

My ‘perfect’ bride slipped the band of gold on my finger.

The noose is tied.

My fate is sealed.


End file.
